cbbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper
Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper is a 1982 animated Christmas television special starring Yogi Bear. It is the third and final Yogi Christmas special. Produced by Hanna-Barbera, it aired on 23 December 1986 on BBC1. Plot When Huckleberry Hound and his friends Hokey Wolf, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, and Snooper and Blabber visit Jellystone Park for Christmas, they discover Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo have escaped from Jellystone and hidden out in a department store, where Yogi is posing as a Santa Claus. Along the way, he helps a little girl named Judy Jones rediscover her faith in Christmas when her father, a billionaire named J. Wellington Jones, is too busy for her. Yogi says that many parents have to work hard to support their kids, and since her father is not home, Yogi and Boo-Boo propose escorting Judy through the city to bring her to her dad. Ranger Smith and the others look for Yogi when they learn he and Boo-Boo are in the city. Yogi reunites with his friends, who help to look for Judy's father. In his search, Snagglepuss encounters Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble as Street Santas, who tell him to ask a passing lady his question. When the old lady screams in fear of Snagglepuss, Fred and Barney attack him, claiming it to be an entertainment purpose. Snooper and Blabber go to the police. Quick Draw has no luck, as Mr. Jinks hasn't seen Mr. Jones; Pixie and Dixie leave a present for Mr. Jinks (which contains a bulldog). Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, and Yakky Doodle haven't seen Mr. Jones either, and since Yogi hasn't had any luck locating her dad's office, they take Judy to Jellystone to try to figure out a plan there. At Judy's home, J. Wellington Jones is troubled when his daughter isn't there, so he calls the police to help find her. Also working with the police is Ranger Smith, who is looking for Yogi and Boo-Boo. The police are at the department store where Judy was last seen, and interrogate all the men who work as Santas. When they realize Judy went off with a Santa who wasn't a department store employee, they assume she was kidnapped. This accusation concerns Ranger Smith (despite having past problems with Yogi's antics, he can't believe Yogi would commit such a grave act). Snooper and Blabber were speaking to the Chief of Police at the time when word comes that Judy was seen in the park by a patrol car, and the Chief heads out to personally see the arrest of Judy's kidnapper. At the park, Yogi and his friends celebrate Christmas when the police arrive with Mr. Jones, accusing Yogi Bear of kidnapping his daughter. Yogi tells Mr. Jones that he needs to spend more time with Judy before she becomes an adult, but Mr. Jones denies it because he's busy all the time and is never home, only to then realize that Yogi is right. Guilty over his failure of being a good father to Judy, Mr. Jones tells the police to release Yogi by telling the Chief that it was really his fault that Judy ran off with Yogi, taking full responsibility for the whole debacle that's happened today, and Ranger Smith takes care of sorting out anything else the police would charge Yogi with. The special then ends with everyone singing Christmas carols around a campfire in the park. Category:Yogi Bear Category:The Flintstones Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions